Showed Then Left
by atacchan
Summary: Luhan merasa sendiri semenjak teman-temannya sibuk dengan urusan mereka.


Luhan merasa sendiri semenjak teman-temannya sibuk dengan urusan mereka.

* * *

.

.

Showed Then Left © atacchan

.

EXO Member © SMENT, themselves, their family, and God

.

School life. Boys love. Obvious plot.

.

_**A Lonely Deer**_

.

* * *

Pacar pertama yang dimiliki Luhan adalah sahabat terbaiknya. Kim Minseok, Baozi kesayangannya yang biasa dipanggil Xiumin. Hubungan mereka baik, sangat malah. Sampai kadang Luhan merasa sayang karena dia memutuskan untuk memacari Xiumin.

Xiumin baik sekali, nyaris selalu sabar terhadapnya. Imut, lucu, dan menggemaskan. Seandainya dia adalah lelaki mesum mungkin Xiumin sudah tidak selamat –dalam berbagai arti-. Tetapi hubungan mereka yang sudah berlangsung sebulan hanya berjalan seperti biasa.

Yang berubah hanyalah namanya dan intensitas mereka pergi bersama.

Tidak ada kata-kata romatis –karena mereka sama sekali bukan tipe seperti itu-.

Tidak ada kontak fisik yang lebih dari pegangan tangan atau genggaman selain sandaran bahu dan pelukan.

Dan meskipun hubugan mereka baik, itu bukanlah hubungan yang sehat. Bagaimanapun itu terlalu datar, hampir tidak memiliki kesan mendalam atau apalah. Hingga Luhan sadar, bahwa mereka saling menyukai dan nyaman sebagai teman.

Satu malaman dia tidak tidur memikirkan bagaimana harus mengatakannya pada Xiumin hingga lelaki itu datang dengan sendirinya dan meminta hubungan mereka untuk berakhir.

"Aku pikir kita lebih baik menjadi teman Lu, kau tahu rasanya kita mulai canggung sejak menjalin hubungan dan aku tidak menyukainya,"

Sama. Luhan juga tidak.

"Maaf, aku harap kau mau memaafkanku,"

Adegan nyaris dramatis itu berakhir dengan Xiumin berada dalam pelukan Luhan. Pelukan ala sahabat.

Setelahnya mereka pergi berjalan-jalan bersama, menghabiskan waktu seharian dengan perasaan yang lebih lega. Saat malam harinya mereka memutuskan untuk membeli cemilan, dan sambil menunggu bungkusan _hoddeok_ yang mereka pesan, Luhan mencoba jujur tentang gundah gulananya tadi malam.

Xiumin menertawakannya dan berkata bahwa sejujurnya dia juga mengalami hal yang sama.

Sejak saat itu Luhan tahu bahwa dia tidak perlu sibuk mencari pacar karena Xiumin selaku sahabatnya sudah membuatnya merasa cukup.

.

.

"Lu? Nanti aku akan ke tempat les piano Baekhyun,"

Ini hal baru. Seingatnya Xiumin dan Baekhyun baru mengenal sebulan ini. Kenapa sudah dekat sekali?

"Kau mau menemaninya atau melihat seseorang di tempat lesnya?"

Tebakan Luhan benar saat Xiumin tersedak _cola_nya.

Luhan tertawa puas. "Kalau jadian jangan lupakan aku ya,"

.

.

Nyatanya dia mulai kemana-mana sendiri semenjak hubungan Xiumin dengan Chen –seseorang di tempat les Baekhyun- mulai berkembang. Mungkin hanya butuh beberapa hari lagi hingga mereka resmi berpacaran.

Baekhyun juga sedang sibuk-sibuknya dengan entah apa. Jadilah dia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu bermain sepak bola. Hampir setiap sore dengan siapapun yang mengajaknya.

Sore ini agak berbeda dari kemarin. Teman-temannya menyudahi permainan itu lebih cepat karena punya kesibukan.

"Kau yakin belum mau pulang?" tanya Kai padanya sembari menyodorkan sebotol air mineral.

"Duluan lah, aku masih mau di sekolah,"

Kai malah duduk di sebelahnya. Mereka terdiam lama, menatap lapangan yang tadi mereka gunakan untuk bermain. Luhan menyandarkan bahunya di sandaran.

"Kau mulai merasa kesepian?" Luhan pikir Kai memang buruk dalam hal basa-basi.

"Yeah, semua orang sibuk jadi disaat seperti ini tentu saja aku merasa begitu,"

Kemudian hening lagi.

"Memangnya kau sendiri tidak ada latihan hari ini?"

Kai menoleh padanya, menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Aku dengar kau mendapatkan kesempatan tampil di panggung saat pentas. Kau yang terpilih kan?"

Kemudian Kai mengangguk. "Ada dua orang, aku dan seorang anak kelas satu."

Luhan kemudian tersenyum, senang karena dia punya teman bicara. "Lebih baik darimu tidak?"

"Tidak, kau tahu aku selalu percaya diri bahwa aku lebih baik."

Mereka tertawa. Sejenak Luhan merasa rindu pada Xiumin.

"Aku lihat Xiumin mulai jarang ikut main, Baekhyun juga sibuk dengan les, lalu kau tidak mencari kegiatan lain?"

Luhan menggeleng. "Punya saran?"

"Tentu, ikutlah. Setahuku kau bukan _dancer_ yang buruk."

.

.

Luhan mengunjungi tempat itu. Ruangannya tidak terlalu besar tapi mungkin bisa menampung seluruh anak kelasnya. Hampir setengah lapangan sepak bola, membuat Luhan heran kenapa sepi sekali disana.

"Bukan jadwal latihanmu?"

Kai mengangguk. "Tidak ada latihan rutin minggu ini. Aku hanya berlatih seperlunya."

"Hm-mm, lalu kau punya apa untuk diajarkan padaku?"

Kai terkekeh dan menyetel lagu. Musik mengalun dan Kai mulai menari.

Gerakan sederhana tetapi membuat Luhan memasang wajah bodohnya. Luhan mencoba mengingat setiap gerakannya dan saat Kai berhenti, Luhan bertepuk tangan.

"Hei, kau ada disini bukan untuk menonton."

Menit selanjutnya dia sibuk dengan gerakan tarian.

Sampai-

"Kai? Aku pikir kau tidak kesini,"

-sebuah suara menginterupsinya.

Dia menoleh pada si penanya dan Kai, beberapa kali.

"Oh hai,"

Mata si penanya kemudian menangkap kehadiran Luhan membuat Luhan memberikan sedikit senyumannya. Luhan boleh lah tidak gampang dekat dengan orang tetapi dia murah senyum.

"Bersama siapa?"

Kemudian mereka berkenalan.

Namanya Oh Sehun. Murid tingkat satu yang merupakan teman dekat Kai sejak sekolah menegah pertama.

.

.

Sehun satu sekolah dengan mereka tetapi memang dasarnya Luhan tidak menaruh perhatian terlalu banyak terhadap gosip jadilah dia baru tahu Sehun saat mereka berkenalan.

Sehun bukanlah anak tim basket yang populer seperti Kris –temannya- dan bukan juga Kai yang suka tebar pesona tetapi Luhan tahu bahwa Sehun itu menarik perhatian banyak orang.

"Dia bahkan punya _fansclub_," tutur Xiumin.

"Ooh,"

Jadi intinya Luhan itu ketinggalan sekali. Mungkin hanya dia satu-satunya orang yang baru mengenal Sehun.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Chen?" tanyanya mengalihkan pembicaraan dari tatapan menyelidik Xiumin.

Sukses. Semburat merah muncul di pipinya.

"Nanti sore bisa dong traktir aku makan,"

Sebuah pukulan main-main mampir dibahu Luhan yang dibalasnya dengan kekehan.

"Kami belum jadian," cibir Xiumin.

Luhan mengernyit. "Lama sekali ya,"

Xiumin hanya menggeleng tetapi dia tersenyum. "Tak apa buatku,"

Luhan kembali menertawakan Xiumin. Menurutnya orang yang jatuh cinta itu aneh sekali.

.

.

Luhan semakin sering mengikuti Kai berlatih. Bonusnya bagus, dia dapat melihat Sehun menari. Tapi Sehun sepertinya tidak mudah di dekati jadi Luhan memberi jarak sepantasnya diantara mereka.

"Lu, aku mau pulang duluan."

Luhan memberikan pandangan bertanya.

"Kyungsoo," dan dia langsung mengangguk.

"Sampaikan salamku padanya,"

Kai berlalu meninggalkan dia di ruang latihan sendirian. Sehun sendiri sudah kelaur sejak setengah jam yang lalu.

Luhan menghela nafas. Sekarang dia mulai merasa sendirian lagi.

Dia beranjak dari tengah ruangan ke pinggir. Bersandar di dinding, mengambil ponsel dan _earphone_nya. Memilih lagu yang bagus untuk beristirahat.

Dan tanpa sadar dia malah tertidur.

.

.

Luhan terbangun saat merasakan ponselnya bergetar. Tetapi dia bukan terkejut karena getar ponselnya melainkan karena sebuah jaket yang tersampir di tubuhnya.

Dia melihat jam di ponselnya. 21.19.

Pukul sembilan malam.

"Kau dimana?"

Luhan mengacak rambutnya dan mengerjap beberapa kali.

"Aku masih di tempat latihannya Kai,"

"Astaga, kau berlatih sampai jam segini?"

"Tidak, aku tertidur tadi."

"Mau aku jemput?"

Luhan menimbang-nimbang. "Sepertinya tidak usah Kris,"

"Kalau begitu cepatlah kembali ke apartemen."

"Hm-mm,"

Luhan kemudian berjalan keluar setelah memakai jaket milik entah siapa itu dan mengantungi ponsel beserta _earphone_nya.

Saat dia sampai di pemberhentian bus, dia merasa seseorang memperhatikannya tetapi dia hanya masa bodoh dengan itu. Dalam hatinya dia berdoa panjang-pendek semoga busnya datang lebih cepat.

.

.

* * *

TBC/END?

.

.

Ini baru pembuka jadi saya mengharapkan respon yang baik.

Jadi katakanlah bagaimana pendapat kalian, oke?

Klik review dan sampaikan pada saya.

.

.

With Love

Atacchan


End file.
